Reborn From Death
by DarkenedAngel57
Summary: Death becomes a sweet reprieve for one of the Sanzo Party. Witness his death and rebirth, and the start of a new mission. Yaoi HakkaiXGojyo Hiatus
1. Sacrifice

Death becomes a sweet reprieve for one of the Sanzo Party. Witness his death and rebirth, and the start of a new mission. Yaoi HakkaiXGojyo

DA- Hello!

Hakkai- It would appear that we've been drawn into another Fanfiction Sanzo.

Sanzo-Ch. Whatever.

Goyjo- I guess we'd better get to the disclaimer...you read it, stupid monkey. hands Goku notecard w/ disclaimer on it

Goku-(reads off notecard BT doesn't own Hakkai, Sanzo, Goyjo, Yaone, Lirin, Kougiji, or myself. Nor does she own anything else retaining to Saiyuki.)(Hakaryu included)

// Thoughts

Chapter 1: Sacrifice

Hakkai's P.O.V.

/I remember...I watched as my comrades fell at the hands of Gyuamo...Sanzo, Goku, Gojyo...The blood pouring from their wounds...Unbearable to watch. Jien runs straight at him, roaring...a blade pierces his heart. Lirin and Yaone are wounded, Yaone trying to help Kougiji...It's horrible...I must do something...My own wounds are opening as well...I'm the only one who can fight...I prepare my Chi-Gong, and Gyuamo prepares his already blood-soaked blade...We rush at each other...he falls...it appears my Chi blast has decapitated him...as relieved as I am that he is dead, I realize I am not unscathed...his blade stuck in my chest...I look around...I can't just let them die...wait, I can still save them with the last of my energy...darkness clouds my vision, as I transfer the last of my chi to the six of them...Kanan...I'm coming.../

Normal P.O.V.

Gojyo barely opened his eyes when he saw noticed the beams of green energy shooting from Hakkai. He saw clearly the blade his best friend had been struck down by. He tried to stand, but he found his legs weren't working.

"Kuso, I can't move..." Gojyo cursed under his breath. He saw Goku and Sanzo lying nearby, both waking up. Lirin, Yaone and Kougiji were struggling over to the four. Kougiji helped Gojyo to his feet, and the six of them made their way to Hakkai.

"Ha-kkai.." Sanzo called weakly as Hakkai's form shuddered. The six of them managed to get to Hakkai, but as Gojyo attempts to help his best friend, he sees the light in Hakkai's eyes fade as his body collapses into the arms of his best, and only friends.

"Hakkai...Hakkai...comeon Hakkai, wake up..." Goku whispered in teary sobs. He shook Hakkai's lifeless body, trying to bring the green-eyed Youkai back to life. Their efforts were to no avail. Gojyo couldn't believe it, his best friend was...

"Hakkai...you worthless demon...if this is a joke, or a way to get back at us for something stupid...I swear I'll...I'll..." Sanzo attempted to stutter out a threat, but failing and breaking into tears.

Yaone laid Hakkai on the floor, and used her own chi to see if there was any trace of life. To her surprise, a tiny heartbeat beat under his skin, but she knew it wouldn't last long. She gave a sorrowful look into the eyes of his companions and shook her head.

Gojyo bowed his head as the stubborn monk chanted a sutra for the green-eyed youkai whom had given up his own life to save the lives of his friends.

Hakkai was dead...

...or so they thought...

DA-Sorry for the short chapter...;; Next chapter will be much longer, with more dialouge...

Hakkai-Please review. Reviews make BT happy.

Sanzo-If you don't Hakkai will lecture you to death, and I'll wack you with my fan of doom.


	2. On the Edge of Life and Death

DA-Hey peeps!!!

Hakkai- Wow, you're updating this story pretty quickly, DA.

Sanzo-Ch. Probably gonna be the only one she updates for a while…..--

Goku-Hey guys….I'm hungry…..

DA-(Anime vein) Sanzo….may I borrow your Harisan for a moment?

Sanzo-Sure…..what ever…… (hands over fan)

DA-(Smacks Goku)

Gojyo-(laughing) Stupid monkey…..XD

Hakkai-I don't believe the disclaimer is necessary, as it was already mentioned in the first chapter….

Sanzo-Then lets stop this crappy "before story" chat and get on with already…..ch….

// Thoughts

……………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 2-On the Edge of Life and Death

……………………………………………..

In Shangri La

………………

Sanzo and the others where making their way out of Gyuamo's castle. Everyone had already begun to feel the effects of Hakkai's magic, as their wounds started to heal. They were all still in a hell of a lot of pain, and some of the wounds were still open.

The group found an anxious Hakayru waiting outside, who came up to Gojyo, the one carrying Hakkai's body. The little dragon circled around Gojyo and his fallen master.

"It's no use Hakayru." Gojyo said to the dragon. "Hakkai is gone."

The group of six (Yaone, Lirin, and Kougiji included) then sat down, feeling exhausted.

"I don't get it." Sanzo broke the small silence. "Hakkai's magic doesn't normally cause drowsiness when used for healing." He said with a yawn.

They looked around at each other, Hakkai was in the center. "I can still heal his wounds with a little of my own chi." Yaone started, the Sanzo party looking at her with hope. "Unfortunately, It won't help him return to life…." Gojyo looked at her, his eyes starting to feel heavy. "Just do it, ok Yaone, even if it doesn't bring Hakkai back." Yaone looked over at Kougiji, who simply nodded, and with a small amount of magic, she closed the wounds on Hakkai's body just before she and the others fell into a dreamless sleep.

In the Heavens

……………….

Kanan watched as her lover appeared in the dividing point of Heaven and Earth. She knew in her heart that Hakkai had to return to Shangri La, no matter her emotions.

"Kanan, you're worried about him, aren't you?" Tenpo said as he came up behind her. Tenpo glanced into the reflection pool of heaven, looking down upon his reincarnation. The merciful goddess had ordered that Cho Hakkai should return to Earth, an order that Tenpo knew would be hard for Hakkai to obey. He put his arms around her and kissed the top of her head lightly. "Kanan, we should probably wake him up now, the goddess wants him to return as soon as possible."

Kanan nodded, and the two of them descended down to the dividing point of Heaven and Earth. Tenpo walked over to Hakkai's sleeping form, and with a gentle shake, woke him. Hakkai opened his eyes slowly, and saw above a pair of eyes that matched his own, without his monocle. A better look showed Tenpo, who smiled at him.

"Well, looks like sleepy-head here is finally awake." Tenpo said, helping Hakkai to his feet. Hakkai looked around the vast endlessness of the dividing point. "Where am I?" Hakkai asked. "You are on the line of life and death, my love." Kanan said approaching Hakkai, whose eyes widened. "K-Kanan….." He whispered, as he embraced her. He smiled as he looked into her eyes, but was taken back by the sadness that showed in her face. "Kanan, what's wrong? Aren't you happy to see me?" Hakkai asked, frightened by the look in her eyes. "Of course I'm happy to see you Hakkai." She responded, as she tried to keep herself from crying. Hakkai was concerned about her tears, and looked to Tenpo for answers. "Hakkai, there's a reason you are on the line of life and death." Tenpo said, his eyes turning serious. Before Hakkai could ask, Tenpo continued "The Merciful Goddess has decreed that you are to return to Shangri La; back to your friends."

Hakkai was astounded. Surely the goddess knew how much he suffered while on Earth? Why then was she forcing him to go back? "Why is it she wants me to go back, Tenpo?" He asked, anger surging through his body. Tenpo was unfazed by the rage, pain, and frustration in Hakkai's voice. "There is a new mission that you must help your friends with. I do not know exactly what it is, but I know the goddess doesn't stop people from entering the heavens unless it is important. Hakkai looked at Kanan with despair. She met his eyes and said to him "Hakkai, you have someone down there that really loves you and is worried. They need you more than I do." She put her hands in his, and looked up at him. "Please, open your heart to love again. Your friends need you, and the goddess has demanded you help on this mission. Please Hakkai…..return to Shangri La…"She whispered, her head against his chest. Hakkai looked upon Kanan, and realized the importance of this command. He looked at Tenpo with stern and ready eyes, and said to Tenpo "Tell me what to do." Tenpo smiled at his reincarnation, and placed his hand on Hakkai's chest. "I'm increasing your Chi. Now you can heal yourself and others, and feel less drained." Hakkai felt a great amount of strength surge through his body. Tenpo then created a door out of the energies floating around the dividing point. He looked once more at Hakkai and said "Go through that door to Shangri La. The goddess will send Sanzo more information about your next mission." Hakkai nodded, and with a final glance at Kanan, walked through the door of life.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

DA- See? A much longer chapter this time!

Hakkai-Please review!!!

Gojyo/Goku-(fighting over a meatbun)

Sanzo-(anime vein, shoots a warning shoot) Quit it morons…--


	3. Hakkai's Return

Hakkai- Wow, three chapters in less than 24 hours…..I'm impressed DA…..

DA-(beaming) Thanks Hakkai!!!

Sanzo-Exactly why are we talking again?

Gojyo-DA wants to fill up more than a page, so we're space fillers….

Goku-(tied up and gagged)

DA/Hakkai-O-O Who tied up Goku?

Sanzo/Gojyo/Kougiji-(raise hands)

DA-(sweatdrop)

Hakkai-(sweatdrop) Lets just get on with the story……

// thoughts

……………………………………………………………………

Chapter 3-Hakkai's Return

……………………………….

/Wow, this is so weird…./ Hakkai thought to himself as he floated above his sleeping companions. He spotted his body in the center of their ring. He looked at Lirin, Kougiji , and Yaone, and smiled. /I never thought those guys would actually be so worried for me….better get back to them then…/ He flew down to his body and entered it.

At the same time, Yaone had woken from her slumber. She wasn't sure exactly what caused it, but she felt a great power nearby. She was about to wake the others when she felt a shift of movement in the center of their circle. She looked over at Hakkai and her eyes widened.

"Hakkai?" She said in a whisper as she crawled over to his body. Hakkai opened his eyes slowly and saw the mix of concern, joy, wonder, and amazement in Yaone's eyes. He smiled at her and said "Hi Yaone." Hakkai got to his feet, with Yaone starring at him as he looked around. "We certainly can't have them all sleep in the cold, now can we Yaone? Yaone?" He said softly. He turned toward the frozen form of Yaone who just stared at him in disbelief. "Yaone, what's wrong?" Hakkai asked approaching her slowly. "How can this be? You…..you were…." Yaone stuttered before fainting. Hakkai caught her in his arms. /looks like I'm gonna have to find a way to get these guys to an Inn on my own./He thought to himself. He saw Hakayru sleeping and went to wake him. The little dragon looked up at Hakkai with happiness, and started to preen his hair. Hakkai couldn't help but laugh at the dragons actions. "Yes, it's good to see you too, Hakayru."

Within minutes, Hakkai had loaded all his companions into the backseat of Hakayru. He climbed into the driver's seat and pulled out a map of the closest town. /hmm….looks like the closest town is about 3 hours away from here…..perfect!/

……………………………….

3 hours later

……………………………..

Hakkai drove into the town, and located the Inn. He knocked on the door, and was greeted by a sleepy-eyed young woman.

"Sorry to disturb you this late at night madam, but I was wondering if you had any vacant rooms left." Hakkai asked cheerfully. The woman looked at him exhausted look and nodded. Hakkai smiled. "Thank you, I'll just get my companions to their rooms then." The woman gave Hakkai two sets of keys, then returned to bed. Hakkai looked at his friends and sighed. /At least the rooms are on the first floor…./

……………………

The next morning

…………………….

As soon as Gojyo opened his eyes, he realized that he was not at the ruins of Gyuamo's castle. He looked around him, and saw that he was sharing a room with Sanzo, Goku, and Kougiji. /What happened last night, and how did we get here?/ He thought to himself. He realized all his wounds were bandaged, as were his roommates. Gojyo got out of bed, and located his clothes, all the while thinking:/How the hell did we get to this inn? I don't remember anything past carrying Hakkai out of the castle…./ his eyes widened. /Wait a minute……WHAT HAPPENED TO HAKKAI/ Gojyo was now freaked out, and went to wake the other guys in the room.

"Sanzo! Goku!" Gojyo called, shaking them out of sleep. Goku looked up at sleepily. Sanzo looked irritated that the half-breed had woken him up.

"What is it Baka Kappa?" Sanzo asked in an unemotional tone.

"Yea water sprite, what's the matter?" Goku asked, trying to sound as much like Sanzo as possible. Gojyo looked at the two and asked "Did either of you drive us here?" Sanzo and Goku gave Gojyo an "are you crazy?" look. Gojyo turned to wake up Kougiji when Kougiji said "Don't even ask. I don't know how to drive anything." A slight knocking was heard at the door. Gojyo went to open it as the others got dressed. He was surprised to see Lirin and Yaone at the door. "Hey red hair, how the heck did we get here?" Lirin asked an astonished Gojyo. Lirin saw her brother and ran over to him. Yaone looked at Gojyo with a strange and curious look in her eyes. It was like she knew something, but at the same time wasn't sure about what she knew. Gojyo looked at her and asked "Yaone, do you have any idea how we got here?" Yaone appeared startled, but then began to think back to that night. "Gojyo, I thought it was a dream…but….." Gojyo seemed persistent in getting answers. "Yaone, do you know anything?" Yaone responded "I thought that last night was a dream….Hakkai…" She said softly, in a puzzled voice.

A delicious scent filled the room. Immediately, Goku and Lirin dashed out to the kitchen, yelling "FOOD!!!!" The four remaining in the room looked at each other with a "what the hell look", then followed the other two to the kitchen.

They had no sooner entered the kitchen when Gojyo bumped into a stunned Goku. "Hey, keep moving stupid monkey." Gojyo ordered, but Goku still starred out at the chef. Gojyo followed Goku's gaze, and gasped in shock. Sanzo, Kougiji and Yaone also stood looking dumbfounded at the chef.

The person of all the attention was a tall brunette wearing a green tunic and khaki pants. A little white dragon perched on his shoulder looked over at the group and squeaked a message to the brunette. Gojyo whispered a single weird in disbelief. "Hakkai?"

The brunette turned, and the familiar green eyes, silver limiters, and monocle all focused on the group. He smiled and said "Good morning Gojyo."

…………………………………………………………………………………………

DA-Wow……my third chapter done……yay!

Gojyo-…..review please….

Hakkai-(eating ramen) Yes….please review…..reviews make DA happy.

Sanzo-Ch. I don't know why I'm even here….


	4. Reunion and Explanations

DA/Hakkai/Goku-Yay chapter 4!!!(celebrating)

Sanzo-……(anime vein, hits Goku with Harisan, glares at DA and Hakkai)Shut up…I have a migraine from you morons…

Gojyo- (laughing at Goku) He hit you, stupid monkey….XD

Sanzo- (Smack Gojyo with Harisan)

Hakkai-Oh dear……well…umm….

DA-It's gonna be a LONG story….huh Hakkai?

Hakkai- (rubs back of head, sweat drop) Yep….Oh, to all readers and reviewers- Happy Easter!

//-…..do we even need to say?(Hakkai-DA is feeling lazy…;;)

……………………………………….

Chapter 4- Reunion and Explanations

………………………………………………………………….

"Hakkai?" The brunette turned, and the familiar green eyes, silver limiters and monocle all focused on the group. He smiled and said "Good Morning Gojyo."

………………………………

For a moment, there was silence. Green eyes met red, amethyst and gold, then turned back to the breakfast being cooked. Sanzo's cigarette had fallen from his lips, amazement and relief gained control of Gojyo, and Goku almost forgot his hunger. Almost. Goku was overcome with joy, and ran up behind the brunette, and gave him a crushing bear hug.

"HAKKAI! YOU'RE BACK!!!!" Goku cried happily as Hakkai winced slightly in pain. Although Yaone had closed his wounds, he still hurt like hell, and carrying the six of them to their rooms had not helped. Yet Hakkai smiled down at Goku, and replied "I suppose you're hungry, eh Goku?" He was answered by two cheers, one from Goku, the other from Lirin, both of which where bouncing around the kitchen. Kougiji tried to get his little sister under control, but it very difficult to calm her down when food was mentioned.

Gojyo smiled to himself and strolled over to the wincing Hakkai. He put his arm around Hakkai's shoulder, and said to him "Welcome back." Sanzo had come up behind the pair, and to everyone's amazement and shock, he pulled out his Harisan. He smacked Hakkai with it, and when shocked green eyes met his irritated amethyst, Sanzo growled "Don't you ever pull a stunt like that again, hear me?" Hakkai smiled, 'cause he knew what Sanzo meant was "You scared the crap out of us, don't make me worry about you like that ever again."

Yaone had not missed the wince Hakkai gave when Goku hugged him, and came over to him. "Hakkai, do you want me to heal you some more? You must be in quite a lot of pain." She said in a concerned voice. He responded "No thank you….I can manage." As to prove his point, his hand glowed green, and he put it on his own chest. A painful wince came from him, but then relief followed. The other members of the Sanzo party looked at Hakkai quizzically. It was common knowledge that Hakkai was unable to use his Chi to heal himself, so how could he do it now? Hakkai noticed the looks on the faces of his comrades, so he responded "I'll explain later."

After breakfast, Kougiji, Lirin and Yaone said goodbye to the Sanzo party, leaving Sanzo, Goku and Gojyo with Hakkai. Gojyo took a drag on his cigarette, and then said to Hakkai "Ok, so fill us in. What exactly happened to you anyway?" Hakkai took a deep breath, and told his friends all that happened, about Kanan and Tenpo, and the reason the goddess had sent him back, as well as what had happened after he woke up. "I have to say that, apart from Goku and Lirin, you guys are not easy to carry." Hakkai finished his story. Sanzo looked deep in thought, and then after several minutes of silence he said "" see no point in separating again. If that stupid Goddess has another mission for us, we might as well stay together. It'll save us some trouble." Gojyo and Hakkai nodded in agreement. "I'm with the pompous monk on this one." Gojyo comment was met with a warning shoot from Sanzo. Hakkai just smiled, and Goku was scarfing down his food. A new journey was about to start for them.

…………………………………………………………………………………

DA-What a tedious chapter….but fun to write!

Hakkai-(rubbing his head from where he got smacked with Harisan) You know that actually hurts…..

Gojyo/Goku- Now you know how we feel….

Sanzo-Why I hang out with you idiots I'll never know……

Gojyo/Goku- Read and Review!


	5. New Mission: To the North!

DA-WOOT! CHAPTER 5!!!!(cheers)

Sanzo-(anime vein) Took you long enough to update….

Hakkai-(comes in from shopping) Ah, you finally got started again. Good.

Gojyo/Goku-(carrying giant bags of stuff bought by Hakkai)

Sanzo-Hakkai…exactly what did you buy with my gold card?(anime vein)

Hakkai-Just the necessities Sanzo.

Gojyo-(mocking voice) "Just the necessities" my ass! You bought almost one of everything in that market!

Sanzo-(glares at Hakkai)

Hakkai-(rubs back of head) Ehehehehehe…..

DA-(watches Sanzo threaten Hakkai with death) Wow…..very OOC….on with the story!

………………………………………………

//-….(sigh)must we say it? Thoughts

……………………………………………..

Chapter 5- New Mission: To the North!

………………………………………………

It had been several hours since the Sanzo party had left the Inn they had stayed at for the past three nights. Hakkai by now had mostly healed, and was cheerfully driving the group to the closest temple so that Sanzo could communicate with the Sanbudushin about their new mission. Sanzo seemed unaffected by the speedy recovery Hakkai had made, however Gojyo was still worried for his green-eyed friend. "Hakkai, are you sure you're ok?" He asked for the thousandth time since the left the Inn. Sanzo looked ready to shoot Gojyo in the head, but Hakkai just smiled and answered for the thousandth time "I'm fine Gojyo. Don't be so worried for me." Goku was sleeping all through this time. Gojyo uneasily leaned back into his seat, and pulled a new cigarette from the box of Hi-Lites he held. "Hey Sanzo, mind giving me a light?" He asked. Hakkai couldn't help but smile as Sanzo through Gojyo a lighter, no doubt broken. His grin became wider as Gojyo started to shout at Sanzo. /It's great to be home/.

……………………………………………………………….

Meanwhile In the Heavens

……………………………………………………………….

Kanzeon Bosatsu looked with watchful eyes upon the party of four. She bore an amused smile on her face, and her eyes twinkled when her gaze fell upon the green-eyed youkai. "Looks like Tenpou did his job. Hakkai appreciates his life again." She sighed and fell back into her chair. "Good. This show would get so boring if any of them died, especially him. He is, after all, the only one that doesn't get threatened by Sanzo." She smiled again as an assistant came to her side.

"Merciful goddess, Sanzo and his party have arrived at the temple of Shan Deo." The man said, bowing to the goddess as she rose from her chair. He was taken back as she bent down near the water and gently stroked the petals of a nearby lily. "Good. No doubt the Sanbudushin will tell Sanzo the details of their new mission." She stood up and looked the servant straight in the eye. "Any change with Nataku's condition?" The servant looked down and responded "No change yet, o merciful one." Kanzeon sighed, and walked off towards an unknown room. "Goddess!" The servant called. Kanzeon stopped and turned around. "The Sanbudushin are grown-up gods, they don't need me to send a message to the Sanzo party." She continued toward her destination, her face becoming emotionless as the servant left. /Sanzo is going to need more help with this mission than he did before…./ She thought as she disappeared into a candlelit room.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Back on Earth

…………………………

The Sanzo party had stopped at the temple of Shan Deo, where they were received with reverence. While Hakkai, Gojyo, and Goku set up the room that the four had to unfortunately share, Sanzo went to talk to the Sanbudushin. "Oh dear." Hakkai said with a small smile, as he, Gojyo, and Goku looked upon the single bed. "Man, serious case of déjà vu coming on here.." Gojyo complained. "It's mine!" Goku yelled as he moved to jump onto the bed, but was grabbed in mid jump, and pulled down. "Stupid monkey. The bed's not for you. You get the floor." Gojyo told Goku; a smirk on his face as he moved to the bed. Goku, however, was persistent in obtaining the bed, and pounced on Gojyo. Hakkai meanwhile was setting out a bunch of blankets and pillows on the floor for the unlucky three who would sleep there that night. As Goku and Gojyo wrestled, Hakkai pulled out a deck of cards, and started to shuffle, and sigh emitting from him.

Scene Change+++++++++

Sanzo kneeled before the three disembodied heads that represented the gods in Heaven.

"So you're saying, what exactly?" He asked. The female spoke up and stated "You heard us. Genjyo Sanzo, we need you and your party to travel to the north. A great disturbance in demon activity is occurring that you must fix." Sanzo muttered "What else is new?" The gods glared at Sanzo, and continued to speak. "You must find whoever is behind this. The scale of this disturbance is almost as great as someone trying to revive Gyuamaoh. It is your duty and the duty of your companions to root out the cause of this disturbance, and bring peace to Shangri La." Sanzo rolled his eyes, but answered "All right. We'll do it." The gods nodded in approval. "You will be keeping the gold card for your expenses, as usual." Sanzo uttered a soft "Ch." As he left the meeting room.

Scene Change++++++++

Hakkai was sitting at the table when Sanzo returned. He looked up from his game of solitaire and noticed Sanzo's eye twitching furiously. He moved his gaze to Gojyo and Goku, who had fallen asleep on the bed after wrestling for about two hours straight. "You look like hell." He said with a smile. Sanzo turned his eyes to Hakkai. "Yeah, well you would too if you had to kneel for two hours listening to a bunch of tight ass gods go on about the importance of your new mission."

He went to the bed, and pushed Gojyo and Goku off hard. Both fell too the floor, waking up as soon as they hit. "OW!" The two said in unison, glaring at Sanzo. The glare was returned tenfold, and the two in question instantly stepped aside to give Sanzo the bed. Not a word was spoken as Sanzo fell down on the bed, dead asleep. Hakkai smiled, cleaned up his game, and fell asleep on the floor, Gojyo on his right, Goku on his left. Gods only knew they would seriously need the sleep for the journey ahead of them.

………………………………………………………

DA-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Goku-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Sanzo-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Gojyo-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Hakkai-(sigh) Everyone is tired…..please read and review…..(yawn)


End file.
